


Madness

by cecylia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Confused Dean, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Waiter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecylia/pseuds/cecylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were inseparable growing up. They had been through everything together…. potty training, the first day of school and the awkward stages of puberty. The day Cas went off to college thousands of miles away was one Dean would never forget. Dean was thrilled when Cas called to say he would be coming home as he had missed his best friend more than anything. What they didn't plan was the kiss that surprised them both. Maybe his feelings for Cas were more than just that of a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a challenge for the Destiel Facebook Group, Destiel Forever, for Amanda Michelle Taylor Woods.

**Madness**

When Dean Winchester heard the news, it felt as if there wasn’t any other voice in the diner, except the one inside his head repeating the words Ellen had said to Bobby. 

 _Castiel Novak is coming down for Thanksgiving._  

It was almost as if nothing mattered for that moment, not even his job (Dean was a waiter). His best friend was coming down for vacation after four years of last seeing him. The thought made him feel like he was a teenager again, spending his days and nights with the blue-eyed boy he’d grown up with. 

He settled the tray on the counter, in front of Ellen, so that he could ask, “Do you know when he’ll be coming?” Dean’s voice came off as a little desperate and anxious. It made her laugh.

“I wish I could tell you, kiddo, but I just heard it from his cousin Anna.” She hung the dirty towel she was using to clean her area over her shoulder, “Are you excited? I know how hard it was for you when he left.”

The day Castiel left was a moment Dean would never forget. He’d been excited the day when Castiel showed up to his house in the middle of the night to tell him he got accepted into Princeton, but the moment he’d left had was closer than they both had anticipated. 

It was Thursday afternoon, Castiel was packing his stuff and Dean was helping him with getting them into his car. They swore they’d email each other with every chance they got since Castiel was going to be the only one of the two, and probably of the whole town, to leave their small town and study psychology while Dean stayed behind to attend community college and get a degree in Engineering. 

He remembered pulling Castiel into a hug, telling him to never forget him and asking him to keep in touch with him and his family as often as he could. Every day after that, the memory of Castiel tattooed itself into his brain and made the days longer for Dean, awakening feeling in him that he couldn’t understand.

“Of course I’m excited, Ellen, we grew up together.”

“Yeah, you two were inseparable.”

It started when Dean’s mother and Castiel’s brought them together one day. It surprised both women how well they’d gotten along after one play date, and never expected for it to kick off so nicely. But it happened and Dean and Castiel had developed a life together. 

Dean couldn’t understand what happened in those four years that Castiel was gone that he never bothered in contacting him like he promised. In the beginning, for a few weeks, he’d followed along and they Skyped every weekend before stopping completely. 

He understood that maybe his friend was busy with something, or someone, else, but the contacting between them faded as time passed and it worried Dean. He and Cas were best friends, college wasn’t supposed to be a barrier. 

For a while, Dean wasn’t sure of what he’d do when he saw Castiel again. Was he going to be angry, happy, hostile…? Only time could tell.

It surprised him that he wasn’t the first one to know about Castiel’s return. He guessed they wanted it to be a surprise and it worked. Dean had certainly been shocked to hear his friend would come back to the friends and family he’d left behind. 

Castiel’s absence was a weight to the town and Dean. He was his other half—not romantically, of course— and the trophy boy of their people. Without him, Dean didn’t know what to do. Sure, he was the one to usually have the crazy ideas, but he didn’t have anyone to hold him back from doing something stupid. 

Well, there was Sam, but he was always busy with his girlfriend Jessica. 

When Castiel left, it felt like he’d taken most of Dean’s life with him. He felt incomplete after his departure and it hurt. Dean missed him, he wanted to see him, he wanted to do dumb things with him again. 

But first he was going to get after him. 

How dare he forget about Dean Winchester?

How could ever forget their friendship and everything they’d done for each other. Dean could never do that to Castiel. Their friendship had a very deep meaning that he couldn’t throw away the same way Castiel had done. 

While he was out there studying in an Ivy League school, Dean remained in his small town to attend college and help out his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen with their dinner. The last image he had of himself was of a waiter yet there he was, picking up the mess of table Four. 

It was already late, about nine-thirty, and he waited for Ellen’s say-so that would allow him to leave, but he knew better, he knew Ellen was going to occupy him beyond his working hours. Not that he minded, extra pay was never bad, but he did need some rest after spending most of his vacation’s morning helping Bobby at the garage. 

The thought of Castiel’s return wasn’t helping, he didn’t know when his Angel was going to come back or, if he was already there, how long it’d take him to find Dean. For now, all he could settle with was with cleaning beer glasses. 

He heard the door open behind him but he didn’t bother in looking up, it was probably Jo returning from the party she’d gone to. Damn, that girl needed to learn how to party, it was still too early for her to be home already.

“Dean?” A deep, male voice asked behind him. If through time he hadn’t developed a small joy for deep voices, he would’ve barely recognized that tone he secretly found sensual. 

Dean almost dropped the glass he was cleaning. Could it be? Castiel? Had he finally returned to him after all those years? 

He turned around, the hope in his grass green eyes very obvious. The seventeen year old that left their town years back was gone and instead, a handsome, twenty-one year old stood in his place, his eyes remaining the same sky blue that drove Dean crazy, and his smile and as bright as ever. All those boyish features in his face shifted into more masculine tones but his frame was still smaller, though impressive, than Dean’s. 

“C-Cas?” His lips could barely manage a smile. “Castiel.” He repeated the other man’s name and his feet began to move, slowly at first. The distance between them remained too far and Dean didn’t want that. 

However, Castiel was impatient, that feature of his remained, and he ran to Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck and bring him into an embrace that made them feel like they could breathe again. 

Although, the feeling was a bit odd, it felt new, like it was the first time they did that but God knew that they hadn’t. It was yearn that finally got what it wanted and didn’t know what to do. 

Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s waist to press him closer. He missed him so much, nobody would ever understand how much. He’d realized his affection for his friend when he left and having him with him again felt relieving. “God, I missed you.” He said, his nose burying into Castiel’s neck.

“I missed you too.” He said, his voice cracking a little from almost sobbing.

Castiel backed away, his arms still around Dean’s neck, “You look good.”

He’d worked hard to look the way he did. Lifting up car parts and logs, made his arms more muscular than the small ones he’d had in high school, and spending a lot of time outside with Bobby made his pale skin golden. In the four years of Castiel’s absence, he’d grown into the man his high school self wanted to be. “So do you.” His voice came off really low. Dean’s brain was still analyzing if whether the man in front of him was actually the same one that left him after high school graduation.

Dean felt as if his breathing and rationality had finally returned when Castiel called out his name. He never realized how much he needed him until then. He also didn’t know how much he wanted to kiss until his eyes spotted his lips, so much that he wrapped his hands around Castiel and pressed their lips together. 

Their mouths moved as if they had always been meant to be. No woman that Dean had kissed before had unleashed a swarm of butterflies in his stomach or made his skin trickle with a blissful sensation. It felt like he always wanted this and he was sure he probably did, he just could never come forward to himself about feeling like those. 

Dean’s hands moved to Castiel’s back to bring him closer, aligning their body heats to create very satisfactory warmth, as Cas’ fingers tangled themselves into Dean’s short hair. He could feel Castiel’s mutual affection when he opened his mouth and allowed Dean’s tongue to enter it. In the time they’d been kissing, the world around had disappeared and if an uncomfortable cough hadn’t been loud enough, they probably would’ve gone further that. 

“Uh, boys…” Ellen said, her body language reflecting pure discomfort. 

The moment Dean separated from Castiel, his mouth felt needy, already desperate for more, but the embarrassment he’d just put himself was strong enough to prevent him from kissing Castiel again. “Oh my God, Ellen, I am so sorry.” He could feel blush creeping up on his cheeks and neck. “I’m so very sorry.”

“I see the reunion went better than I imagined.” She said.

Castiel laughed, his lips pink and a bit swollen from the rough way Dean had kissed him, “It was my fault.”

Dean looked at Castiel, “No, don’t say that. That was all me.”

“I’d give you guys some alone time but I fear that if I do, I’ll come back to you two humping on the table.” Her comment made Castiel’s cheeks go red. Really? That’s what made his blush? Not that someone saw their little scene? “By the way, I knew it’d happen eventually.” 

“Seriously?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“I always knew Novak had a thing for you. It was just a matter of time before you noticed, Dean. But you were always so ridiculously oblivious.” She chuckled, “He had to leave in order for you to realize.” Ellen shook her head in disappointment and walked away, leaving them alone after all.

Dean had suspicions of how he felt for Castiel, always assumed it was a ‘friendly love’ rather than actual romanticism. They’d just gone through so much together, from their first day of school to the awkward stages of puberty, it was only logical for feelings to develop. 

“You always had a thing for me?” Dean asked Castiel as they sat on a nearby table, being the only question that he could think of. In high school, a lot of classmates teased them on how’d they’d make a cute couple. Sure, whenever things like those came up, a few thoughts about dating Castiel did come up but he never took them as something so serious.

Castiel nodded, “Since second grade.”

“Since _second_ grade?”

“I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you’d reject me. Kind of like Lisa Braeden did to you in our junior homecoming dance.” Ah yes, the first time Dean experienced rejection from a cheerleader and it hadn’t been pretty. It wasn’t like it mattered anyways, he was too busy with trying to see if the girl Castiel was going with was the right one for him…

Oh man…

He’d always liked Castiel and he’d been very blind to his feelings.

“I’m so sorry, Cas.” Dean apologized as he reached for Castiel’s hand. The contact of their palm sent an electric current through Dean’s body that he really liked, “Allow me to make it up for you.”

Castiel smiled, “How will you do that?”

“Anyway you want.”

Cas laughed, “If there’s anything you should’ve learned from our years of friendship is that you should never give me that much liberty.”

“How about I take you out to eat tomorrow? We’ll call it a date.” 

“You want to take me on a date?” Castiel raised his eyebrow, questioning Dean’s motives.

“Yeah!”

“I would like for you to do it because you want to, not because you have to.” He said and let go of Dean’s hand to cross his arms. 

“I want to.” Dean moved closer to Castiel to cup his face, “For a long time, I had no idea what I felt for you. There were feelings, but I never realized what they were until you left me. If I’m asking you on a date it is because I truly want to.” He leaned in to Cas and gave him a small kiss on the lips, “I’m in love with you.”

Dean always considered love to be a big word, too meaningful to just throw out to the first person that showed affection, but it seemed like the appropriate word to describe those strong feelings he had for Cas. Telling him those words made him feel like a weight had been lifted from his chest. 

“Oh, Dean…” Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s cheeks, “I love you.” He smiled and brought Dean in for another kiss, this time deeper than the first one but less rougher. This one didn’t have the feeling of desire, this one felt passionate and full of a love that was just the beginning. “Now, how about you and I go to your car and have a little fun?” Castiel asked playfully as he tugged on Dean’s shirt. “You still have your Impala, right?”

Dean’s mouth had gone dry. He knew Castiel was a mischievous little thing underneath the goodie-two-shoes persona, but he never thought he’d get to experience it and it was very arousing. “Yeah, I do.” He nodded and stood up, taking Castiel with him.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and tell me what you think I'd highly appreciate it.


End file.
